Secrets Come In A Little Box
by ChordLover
Summary: Scott's having a good life since Derek became the alpha. He have lots of free time that he can spend with Allison, but what about Stiles? Stiles is a great friend, but he doesn't want to be forgotten; not by Scott. It's Romance/Humor/Drama. Enjoy it.


**AN**: So here I am again. This is my second story. Wow; I really enjoy writing.

Anyway. This story is about Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. I hope you like it. If there's any spelling/grammar error, just tell me and I'll do my best to correct it. I'm currently working on my other story _"Love's A Secret"_ (_Glee_:Sam+Kurt), but as soon as I finish correcting it, I'll come and correct this one if there's anything wrong.

I hope you review. I'll love it if you do. But won't hate you if you don't. "Please review". hehehe.I'm serious.

If you like it and want me to write another chapter just review and tell me. I'll love to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do **NOT** own **_Teen Wolf_** or any of the characters.

Enjoy ;D

* * *

><p>...<p>

Stiles was about to grab his keys and drive until he found Scott and then, without thinking about the fact that his best friend was a werewolf, he would beat him up for being the crappiest friend ever. He'd been calling Scott all night, but he wouldn't answer, and now, he wasn't there when he was supposed to be… Stiles was done, he couldn't take it anymore; it was time to makes things clear.

It all started two days ago. Stiles knew Scott was in love with Allison, and he was happy for his best friend, they were starting to think that both boys would die virgins, but now, things seemed to be changing, well, at least for Scott. Stiles approached Scott during chemistry...

"So, is everything ready for tonight?" Asked Stiles. Scott leapt a little bit because of Stiles' sudden approach.

"What?" The teen wolf was looking at his friend with a confused look on his face.

"What you mean '_what?_'? We have plans for tonight, remember?" Said Stiles, while poking Scott's head.

"Oh…" Answered Scott.

"_Oh_? That's all you have to say? You forgot, didn't you?" Stiles folded his arms.

"No, I-I just have a lot to think about and…" Stiles shoot him a bitch look; Scott knew what his friend was thinking, and it was _'Are you seriously thinking you can lie to me? I'm your best friend, dumbass.'_ "Ok, I'm sorry; I forgot, but…"

"What, Scott? You know what, it's okay, I know you're busy, but are you free tomorrow night?" Asked Stiles.

"Sure. I'll be there." Answered Scott.

"Okay. DON'T FORGET IT!" He smiled at Scott and the wolf smiled back at him. "Oh, and next time, don't turn off your phone… If you're having _sex_ with Allison, just send me a text saying _SEX_, and I'll stop calling."

"Shut up, Stiles!" Stiles flashed his signature goofy smile and Scott smiled back at him.

* * *

><p>Stiles was sure Scott had a lot to do; he was dealing with wolf problems, with Derek and was dating Allison, he was sure to have a busy night, but Stiles knew his friend would find some time to hang out and do some research. Scott was home, sleeping, when his phone started ringing, waking him up.<p>

"Ah! Derek! What? What do you want Derek?" He was clearly sleepy.

"Wake up! I need you to come here." Shouted Derek.

"What is so important that can't wait two more hours? I'm exhausted and-". Cried Scott.

"I don't care, I'm dying here and I need you to come _RIGHT NOW_!" Derek was louder than the first time.

"Okay, I'm coming… Where are you?" Said Scott. He rubbed his eyes to let them adjust to the light.

"I'm home."

"Okay. I'm coming." Answered Scott.

Stiles was home, doing nothing…

"There's nothing good on TV. Imma call Scott." He let out a sigh and typed his friend's number on his phone. It rang three times before Scoot could answer.

"Hey!" Said Stiles.

"Hi, Stiles." Answered Scott.

"So… What you doing?"

"Um, nothing, I'm just-Derek just called me; he said he's about to die and wants me to go there."

"Cool, I can give you a ride. Just wait for me; I'll be there in five." Said Stiles enthusiastically.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea… Derek is pretty mad and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Scott! Please? Pretty, pretty please? With the cherries on top, can you please let me help you?" Cried Stiles.

"I don't know…"

"Look, I'll be okay, and besides, I've told you a thousand times, Derek won't hurt me… Too much."

"Why? Cuz he has a _huge_ crush on you?" Said Scott with a chuckle.

"Ha ha! Very funny… First of all, I'm the master of sarcasm here, and second, yes! You can say whatever you want, but, something tells me he fancies me… fancies me hard." Answered Stiles.

"Fine. I'm waiting here… You have five minutes, Derek is calling again." Scott couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

"Thanks. Love ya!" Said Stiles.

"It's oaky; and don't do that." Answered Scott.

"Sorry." Scott wasn't sure, but, every time Stiles would say 'Love ya' after a phone call and he would ask his friend not to do that, he could swear that Stiles sounded hurt… It was probably his head, still fuzzy, because he couldn't sleep.

In exact five minutes Stiles was entering Scott's house. He took a deep breath, make sure he was okay, and got in.

"Scott! I'm here!" Shouted stiles.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Answered Scott from up stairs. He was there in a second. "Let's go?"

"Yeah." They locked the door and went up to Stiles' jeep. Stiles started driving and didn't say a single word.

"Are you okay?" Asked Scott.

"Yeah." Answered Stiles.

"Really? Cuz 'yeah' it's the only thing you're saying since we left the house." Asked Scott.

"I'm fine… I'm just thinking."

"So, um, about tomorrow night…" Started Scott.

"What? You can't come?" Stiles looked at him for a second.

"No, no; I'll be there, I just need to know at what time I'm supposed to be there." Scott sounded defensive.

"Since when do you need to ask at what time you can come to my house?" Asked Stiles, incisively.

"It's not that, I just need to adjust my schedule." Said Scott.

"Your schedule? What are you doing that is so important that requires a schedule?" Stiles thought Scott was joking.

"I'm gonna be with Allison." Responded Scott.

"I see. How about 8?" Asked the lively teen.

"Perfect." Confirmed Scott.

"Scott…"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I know you love Allison and that we thought we'd be virgins forever, but, I'm still your best friend right?" Asked Stiles quietly.

"Yeah. What kind of question is that?" Asked Scott, a little offended.

"It's just that, we know each other since we were kids and… Well, since you became a werewolf you've been busier than never, and I'm always there to help you, but, it's been like a month since we actually spent some quality time together… Having fun like we used to, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Scott.

"Well, Since Derek gave you some time to yourself, you spend most of it with Allison and I need a best friend… I'm not like, the most popular guy in school, and even if I was, you're my _best_ friend, and I want to hang out with you, but every time I call you, you never answer me, or when I ask you to come over you just forget about it." Said Stiles sadly.

"I'm sorry Stiles… I promise I'll be there tomorrow." Said Scott, putting a hand over Stiles' right shoulder. Stiles nodded weakly.

They finally got to Derek's house. The old place looked screwed up as usual; Derek was at the front porch waiting for them.

"I thought you'd never come." Said Derek.

"Relax; I know you can't sleep without looking at me at least once a day." Responded Stiles, grinning. Derek grabbed him by his jacket.

"Say that again… and I will end you." Threatened the bigger werewolf.

"Gosh! Okay, okay, I'll stop." Hissed Stiles.

"Derek! What is so important that you had to wake me up? Weren't you dying?" Asked Scott.

"It was nothing… I took care of it." Said Derek.

"And why didn't you warned me? Instead of waking me up you could have done it yourself!" Shouted Scott.

"I told you, Scott… _Huge_ crush…" Said Stiles. Derek started growling. "Sorry."

"I was just testing you." Said Derek; full attention on Scott now.

"Testing me for what?" Asked Scott.

"I want to see if I can control you. You're part of my pack now, and I'm the boss."

"WHAT? You are not going to wake me up whenever you want just to see if I'll follow your orders like a good puppy." Said Scott.

"Relax! I won't… You're free now. And you, 'Mr. He has a crush on me'… Want to go out?" Asked Derek. Stiles looked at Scott with his mouth open and then looked back at Derek.

"You-You're joking, right?" Asked Scott. Derek was looking very serious.

"Oh my God! What do I do now, Scott?" Asked Stiles.

"That was a _JOKE_, you moron! If you continue to say that I like you I will rip your throat out… With-". Said Derek.

"Your teeth… Yeah, yeah, I've heard that before." Said Stiles.

"Okay, let's go Stiles." Called Scott.

They left the Hale property and headed to Scott's house. Once again silence filled the air. Stiles was the first one to break the silence.

"So, Derek… See what he just did there?" Asked Stiles.

"Yeah, he threatened to kill you. Again." Answered Scott.

"No. He was testing _me_!" Said Stiles.

"What are you talking about?" Scott was confused.

"Look, he asked me that, and made it look like a joke, but his true intentions were to see how I would react to that question… That's basic flirting." Answered Stiles.

"And you're an expert, because…?"

"I read a lot… But that's not my point. Just trust me. I can feel it in my bones." Said Stiles.

"To me it looks like you can feel it in your _boner_." Teased Scott.

"What?" Stiles instantly looked down at his pants. "That's not funny."

"To me it's hilarious!" Scott was laughing out loud. "Can't you tell when you're having an erection?" Asked Scott.

"Yes, Scott, I can; and that's not something I'm comfortable talking about with you. Can't _you_ tell when someone likes you?"

"Yes… Especially now, that I'm a werewolf." Answered Scott.

"So? I feel that thing about Derek. I can tell he likes me." Said Stiles.

"Do you like him too?" Asked Scott, dead serious.

"What? No." Stiles started blushing.

"I'm just asking…" Said Scott defensively.

"I-I like someone else." Said Stiles, almost in a whisper.

"I know! Lydia." Stated Scott.

"Um… Yeah… Lydia." Said Stiles.

"Wait, it's not Lydia? Who is it? Is it Taylor from biology? Cuz you look at her all the time." Scott was curious.

"No! It's Lydia. You know that. And I don't look at Taylor all the time. Can we change the subject?"

"Fine." Said Scott. Stiles dropped off Scott at his place and started driving away when Scott asked if he wouldn't want to stay and have some sleep. Stiles said it was best for him to just go home; his father wouldn't like to wake up and notice that he wasn't home, even if he was at Scott's. The teen wolf nodded and said goodbye. During all the way home Stiles was thinking; not too much, because it wasn't a long way, but he had enough time to work some things on his mind.

"Lydia… sure." Said Stiles to himself. He let out a heavy sigh. As soon as he got home he went quietly to his room; he was exhausted and he didn't want his father to wake up and find him. His mind was in a rush as always, but he managed to get quality sleep in the hours he had left. Tomorrow was Saturday and he could sleep all he wanted. He couldn't anyways… Mr. Stilinski woke him up at 9AM. Well, he woke up, went to the kitchen, listened to his father mumble over and over again, then, after he was done and left, Stiles went back to his bed and fell asleep one more time.

* * *

><p>Scott was having breakfast when his mom showed up. He landed her a bowl of cereal.<p>

"Thanks." Said her. She was looking terrible.

"Couldn't sleep?" Asked Scott while shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"No. How about you? You look tired." Said her mimicking his action with the cereal.

"Not very much… I think Stiles is mad at me." Said Scott. Looking down at his bowl of cereal.

"What happened? It must be serious, if you couldn't sleep… I mean, if _you_ can't sleep, then we're doomed." She smiled at him.

"I don't know. He didn't say anything, but I think he's upset… It's just that I love Allison and I want to spend my time with her." Said Scott.

"I think he knows that. When was the last time you spent some time with him, besides school time?" Melissa looked directly at her son.

"Um, a-_a month ago_." Said Scott, scratching the back of his head.

"A month ago? Look, I know you love your girlfriend, and that you can't control it, you just want to spend more time with her, but… Don't forget about your friends. Especially Stiles, he's been around in a long time… I'm not saying he's more important than Allison, but he was here _way before_ she did, so don't start acting like he doesn't exist."

"I'm not! I mean, am I?" Asked Scott.

"What do you think? Call him, and ask if he's upset. I'm sure he'll tell you." Said Melissa.

"Okay. Thanks mom." He got up, and went to his room.

"No problem." Said his mom to herself.

Scott looked at his phone and saw Stiles' number; he thought of calling, but wasn't sure about it. He wondered if his friend was yet asleep… He then pressed call. Stiles picked up right away.

"Yeah?" Said a sleepy Stiles.

"Um, hey, how are you?" Asked Scott.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Answered Stiles.

"I'm good. Look, about that thing we were talking about earlier, I-"

"You're not coming, right?" Asked Stiles, rather calm.

"I'll be there… Gosh, Stiles, why is it that every time I start talking to you, you ask me if I'm not going to meet you? Quit being so paranoid!" Said Scott. He then regretted every single word that came out of his mouth.

"Paranoid? Scott, _you_ called me! That would be nothing, if you weren't ignoring me for almost two months. What do you want me to think? Every time I called you, you didn't called me back, not even a simple text… When I managed to talk to you in school and asked you to come over you left me here waiting, four times… _What_ do you want me to think, Scott?" Shouted Stiles.

"I don't know; I don't think I'm ignoring you…" Answered Scott.

"Right… Look, come if you can, it's not for me, you don't even have to stay long, I just need to show you a few things that I think can help you." Answered Stiles coldly.

"Okay." Said Scott.

"Okay." Answered Stiles.

"Stiles, I just-". Stiles hung up before Scott could finish his sentence. He went back to the kitchen, where his mother was still sitting.

"So, did you call him?" Asked her.

"Yes." Answered Scott.

"Is he mad at you?"

"If he wasn't then, now he is! I messed up." Scott punched a little hole on the wall, after realizing it, he tried to hide it.

"What did you do now? You didn't call him paranoid, did you?" Asked Melissa.

"I-How did you know? You were listening behind the door!" Shouted Scott.

"No! But I _was_ passing by and I heard you call him paranoid. Way to go, kid. You two have this complicated relationship… The kid even have a key to my house. I'm surprised you didn't plan to marry him." She said.

"I'm still going to his house tonight… I hope he's okay by the time I get there." He shook his head.

"You should see it as practice." Said Melissa.

"Practice? For what?" Asked Scott, confused.

"A relationship. Allison is your first girlfriend, some people would say you don't have enough experience, but after all of these years with Stiles… I'd say you're a pro when it comes to hurting your boyfriend/girlfriend. And then, making them forgive you." Answered her. She smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend. And things are fine with Allison. I never hurt her." _Lie; remember the werewolf thing? _"I'll get it right, I just need to apologize and tell him I won't do it anymore."

"He's not your father, Scott. Don't act like you're a kid saying sorry after you did something wrong." Said his mother. "Human beings are complicated. A close relationship like that of yours needs you to work harder."

"And what do you want me to do? Woo him?" Asked Scott. His mom winked at him. "You know, I think this whole situation is just a joke to you."

"I'm sorry; I just miss teasing you… Relax, he'll forgive you; he always does. And you can be a big asshole sometimes." Answered his mother. Scott just sighed in response.

* * *

><p>It was 6PM; Scott was lying on his bed, he had just woke up and was now thinking about what to eat when his phone rang. It was Allison.<p>

"Hey beautiful!" Said Scott.

"Hey, um, can you come over? My parents are not here and I need you to help me." Plead Allison.

"Sure! I'll be there in a sec." Said Scott.

Scott was so caught up in whatever he was doing with Allison that he didn't notice his phone buzzing; Stiles called him eighteen times, but no response. He texted Scott; did not work either.

Stiles was about to grab his keys and drive until he found Scott and then, without thinking about the fact that his best friend was a werewolf, he would beat him up for being the crappiest friend ever. He'd been calling Scott all night, but he wouldn't answer, and now, he wasn't there when he was supposed to be… Stiles was done, he couldn't take it anymore; it was time to makes things clear.

He stormed out of his room, grabbed his keys and drove to Scott's house; he wasn't there, he then drove to Derek's house; Scott wasn't there either… There was only one place he could be… Allison's house. He drove like mad, until he finally got to Allison's house. He rang the bell, but before anyone could answer, he saw Allison's parents getting closer. He texted '_Allison's parents; get out of there!'_ and sent it to Scott. Allison was about to answer the door when Scott came, telling her that Stiles was at the door and her parents were coming. He went back to her room and was ready to get out the window. He waited for Mr. and Mrs. Argent to get in, so no one could see him. His phone buzzed again. It was a text from Stiles. '_I'll meet you at my place!' _Scott nodded, even though Stiles couldn't see him and went to the Stilinski house hold.

Scott climbed up the window and found it open. He got in and called for Stiles. The other teen came out of the bathroom drying his hands.

"I'm here… Thanks for letting me know. I know I can smell them, but I'm not sure I would get it so fast." Said Scott, looking at Stiles from across the room.

"It's okay. What were you two doing?" Asked Stiles.

"Allison called me to help her paint her room, but we ended up making out." Said Scott; still looking at Stiles.

"Do you know what time is it?" Asked Stiles.

"I think it's… Oh my God! Stiles, I'm so sorry. I-". Scott tried to apologize, but Stiles slapped him across the face. "Ouch!"

"Don't even try to explain…" Said Stiles. He was trying to fight the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean to stand you up." Scott tried to make things better, but failed.

"I can stand to be ignored… I can take that Lydia thinks I'm no one, but not you… You are my best friend! That doesn't seem to matter." Stiles was now crying.

"Stiles… please, don't cry. I'm the biggest jerk on earth. I know it! Please, please forgive me." Begged Scott. He hugged Stiles, but the boy pushed him away.

"Get away! You don't care about it. You don't care about anything… I'm sure you're just trying to make me forgive you so you can go on and do it again." Said Stiles, rubbing his eyes.

"No, I won't. I promise!" Said Scott. "Don't cry. Please. Why are you crying?" Every time Scott tried to touch him, Stiles would push him away.

"Like you promised you'd be here at eight? It's 11PM Scott!"

"Where's your father?" Asked Scott.

"Of course you don't remember… Why would you? He's not here… He doesn't want me to see him cry." Answered Stiles; crying harder.

"What? What do you mean?" Asked Scott.

"Today's my mom's birthday, Scott. That's why I wanted you to come so much… You used to cheer me up." Said Stiles. Scott was now feeling terrible. He _was_ the worst guy on earth.

"I don't know what to say… I don't think I could forgive me if I were you. Stiles… You can hate me if you want, but I won't let you alone right now." He tried to hug Stiles one more time, but the teen would resist again. Of course, Scott was stronger so he just pinned Stiles to the bed and hugged him. Stiles cried like a baby… For hours, until he eventually feel asleep; Scott never left him and only after Stiles was asleep, Scott adjusted himself to the now, small bed, and laid there with his friend.

On the next morning, Stiles woke up and felt something heavy weighting against his ribs; it was Scott's arm. He poked his friend on the head, but that only made the teen tighten the grip around him.

"Scott! Wake up."'Shouted Stiles. Scott woke up and rubbed his.

"Good morning." He Said.

"Good morning." Answered Stiles. Scott sat up on the edge of the bed.

"So, how are you feeling?" Asked Scott.

"I'm okay." Answered Stiles.

"I'm sorry. For everything. You can hate me if you want; I won't blame you." Said Scott; looking down at his hands.

"Forget about it." Said Stiles getting up.

"No. I can't. I hurt you. It's not like I borrowed one of your favorite shirts and accidently destroyed it. I really hurt you this time." Said Scott; looking Stiles directly in the eyes.

"Nice. _You're_ crying, now." Said Stiles.

"I can't take it… I know I said you could hate me, but please, don't treat me like that. Seeing you cry last night, knowing it was all my fault… It killed me. Please forgive me." Scott was begging. Stiles sat down on the bed one more time. Scott hugged him again. "Please, Stiles, please forgive me." He was now sobbing.

"Go home, Scott." Said Stiles.

"What? No. Not until you forgive me." Insisted Scott. He rubbed his eyes to dry the tears.

"Go home, Scott. Please. If you want me to forgive you… Go home." Stiles got up and opened the door.

"So, you're just gonna ignore me now? I think I deserve that." Said Scott.

"Go, please." Stiles asked one more time.

"Stiles; I'm sorry." Cried Scott.

"I've heard you before…" Said Stiles, dryly.

"Then why won't you forgive me?" Asked Scott.

"Because you're a bastard! Because you hurt me all the time and I always forgive you, so you can do it all again. Because you put everything before me." Said Stiles.

"Is this about Allison?" Asked Scott.

"Yes, Scott. It is about Allison. How can you leave me alone because of one girl that you just met? I get it, she's your girlfriend. And you know what? If you're happy, then I'm happy. I'm not asking you to choose me over her… All I'm asking is my best friend back."

"I never said she's more important than you!" Said Scott.

"You don't have to say anything… The one day; the only one day when I'm left by myself because my father can't stand to look at me and remember my mom. The only day I really needed you; you left me here, so you could paint a fucking room!" Said Stiles.

"Why now? Me dating Allison was never a problem. You even told me to have sex with her as soon as possible. _You_ tell me to go after her all the time" Said Scott.

"Because I support you. Because I know it's the most amazing thing that has happened to you since you became a werewolf. Because I would be freaking out too if Lydia even talked to me." Answered Stiles.

"Don't act like you would choose me over Lydia." Shouted Scott.

"It was not Lydia who came and spent the night with me when my mom died! I love Lydia, but I know what's important… I'm a teenager, I'll have tons of girlfriends, but I only have one best friend." Said Stiles. That really hit Scott.

"I know. I'm sorry for saying that."

"Yeah, yeah; you're _so_ sorry. Get out of my house." Shouted Stiles.

"Stiles, you can't kick me out! Not like this." Plead Scott.

"I _can_ and I _will_. Out of my house, Scott. I can't take you, but I can call my dad and have you arrested." Stiles started laughing.

"You'd never do that to me." Said Scott shocked.

"Just go home! You're in my house. I don't want you here. I want to be alone." Shouted Stiles.

"Fine!" Scott got out the window.

* * *

><p>Scott went home while Stiles was breaking objects in his room. On Monday, they had chemistry class together. Stiles sat in the back of the room. Scott tried to sit as near him as possible.<p>

"_Stiles…_" whispered Scott. But the other teen never answered. "_Stiles, I'm talking to you. I called eleven times last night… Stiles!_" Stiles pretended not to see him. "_I get it. You're mad. Just nod so I can see you're listening to me._" Stiles continued to ignore him, so he eventually gave up.

* * *

><p>Scott and Allison were having lunch when she noticed something weird.<p>

"Hey, where's Stiles?" Asked Allison.

"I don't know." Answered Scott.

"You don't know? How is that possible?" Asked Her.

"He's not talking to me." Said Scott looking down.

"Why?" Asked Allison.

"Well, because I'm the worst guy on earth." Said him.

"What did you do? You're not that bad." She playfully hit Scott's arm, but he didn't smile.

"Yes, I am. You should've seen. He was… I've never seen Stiles like that before. I think this time I really hurt him." Said Scott.

"I'm sorry to hear. I'm sure he'll forgive you. Just give him some time. Wanna come to my house tonight? My parents are going out and I think I can make you feel better." Suggested Allison.

"No thanks. I'm not feeling good." Answered Scott.

"Wow, you must be _really_ sad about it. Relax; he'll talk to you." She kissed him and went to sit with Lydia.

Scott got a text from Stiles. His face lit up when he saw the message. '_Meet me at the parking lot._' Scott headed to the parking in a few seconds; Stiles was there waiting for him.

"Hey. I got your text. I'm glad you're not mad anymore, I-" Said Scott smiling.

"Take it!" Said Stiles, handing Scott a bag.

"What is it?" Asked Scott.

"Some books. Derek asked me to give it to you. He said it'll help you." Answered Stiles.

"Thanks. Derek called you?" Asked Scott, while shuffling through the bag. Stiles started walking away. "Hey, where are you going?" Stiles just kept walking. "Stiles!" He ran up to Stiles and stopped him. "Hey, hey; I'm talking to you. Did Derek called you?"

"Go away." Said Stiles.

"You asked me to come here. Answer my question." Said Scott.

"I asked you to come because I had something to give you; I did. Now I'm going back to my place." Said Stiles. He tried to walk away, but Scott stopped him one more time.

"Why didn't he came to me? Why you? Did he called you or he came to see you?" Asked Scott.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I want to know. And I'm not letting you go until you answer my question." Answered Scott.

"He called me and asked me to help him with some wolf thing… I went to his house and spent all night doing research. He gave me the books and asked me to give it to you. He ordered pizza and we ate. I think it has something to do with the cure. Happy now?" Answered Stiles.

"No! Stop ignoring me." Said Scott.

"Bye Scott." Stiles started walking away.

"Stiles, come back! We need to-I need-Fuck!"

* * *

><p>After school, Scott went up to Derek to ask him a favor.<p>

"Please, please, Derek; that's all I'm asking you." Begged the teen wolf.

"No!" Answered the new alpha.

"Please! He won't talk to me, but he's talking to _you_… I don't know what to do." Cried Scott.

"What makes you think he'll listen to _me_?" Asked Derek.

"Well… Don't you…You know…Like him?" Asked Scott.

"Oh no!" Said Derek.

"Please Derek… Even if you don't like him, he came here to help you; he'll listen to you. Tell him I'm just asking for a second chance." Begged Scott one more time.

"What did you do anyway, that hurt him so bad?" Asked Derek.

"It's too hard to explain. I just messed up this time and I'm afraid I can't fix it. I've never seen him so mad; I think he hates me." Answered Scott.

"Just forget it; if he hates you, there's nothing I can do about it." Said Derek.

"No! I need Stiles back!" Shouted Scott. He felt the changing process begin. Scott started groaning. He took a deep breath and phased back. "Please. I… Have… No… One… Else… To… Help… Me. Please." Begged a panting Scott.

"Fine! I'll do it. But if I convince him to give you a second chance, you gotta make him stop saying I have a crush on him… Or else I'll kill him." Agreed Derek.

"Deal! Thanks, Derek." Said Scott.

"I'll go talk to him now… Wait, I have a better idea…" Said Derek.

The two werewolves were standing in front of Stiles' house.

"Okay, Scott. You know what to do. Just get up there and talk to him." Said Derek.

"What if he tries to escape?" Asked Scott.

"I'll be waiting here, waiting for him. I'll scare the shit out of him; he'll have to listen to you." Answered Derek.

"Okay. But you're not going to pay attention to our conversation, will you?" Asked Scott.

"You kidding me? I don't have time for teenage conversations… Eventually, he'll stop and listen to you. That's when I'll be gone." Answered Derek.

"Okay. Here I go." Scott climbed up the window and entered the room. He found Stiles lying on his bed. "Hey, you left me there talking to myself…" Said Scott. Stiles looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Stiles, without getting up.

"I came to talk to you. I won't leave unless you hear what I have to say. You can call the army, I don't care." Scott was dead serious.

"If you're not going, then I am going." Said Stiles.

"Don't even try to escape. Derek's waiting outside; he won't let you run. And he wants to beat the crap out of you because you keep saying he likes you, so, please, don't go." Said Scott.

"Would you let him hurt me, Scott? Am I so worthless that you'd let a werewolf rip me apart like a piece of paper?" Asked Stiles incisively.

"Never! But I will enchain you to a tree if I have too. Just listen to me. I have something to say." Begged Scott.

"Okay. Go on." Said Stiles. He was looking at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry. I really am; I don't think I've ever been sorrier than I am right now. I never meant to hurt you. This is _killing_ me. You're right; you are one of the most important things in my life and I should know that. I should tell you that. Stiles… You are the best friend anyone could have. You're funny and you're smart… Your dorky way entertains me. You always help me. You don't complain about me being an asshole. Most of the time." Said Scott.

"Wow… If you're about to ask me out on a date, I better tell my dad." Said Stile sarcastically.

"My mom said I should woo you… I ran out of options, so I decided to try it, but I'm not. I would, if that's what it takes for you to forgive me." Answered Scott. Stiles smiled a little bit.

"I think I can forgive you… But answer my one question. Why did you just forget about me?" Asked Stiles.

"I _never_ forgot about you, it's just that I was with Allison and-"

"Not Allison again. This _is not_ about Allison, Scott!" Shouted Stiles.

"No! Let me finish. I was with Allison, and I couldn't control it. Whenever she wants to be with me, I love it, because she's the only one that likes me… I just want to be loved." Said Scott.

"Ever since your parents divorced you have this need for love." Said Stiles.

"Do you understand me? She loves me and she's the only one, I can't lose that." Said Scott.

"She's not the only one Scott. Your mom loves you." Said Stiles.

"I'm not talking about that kind of love, Stiles!" Said Scott.

"She's _not_ the only one…" Stiles looked into Scott's eyes. The teen wolf cupped Stiles' face with his hands and planted a kiss on his lips. "_I_ _love you." _Said Stiles_. _He smiled at Scott. "Oh my God! Derek! I hope he's not mad at this." Said Stiles. Sarcastically.

"Relax. He's not here stop saying he likes you. I hate that!" Said Scott.

"Are you jealous, Scott?" Asked Stiles playfully.

"Very! I love you Stiles. I always did… But, Allison showed up and I thought you loved _Derek_." Said Scott.

"Derek? No. I love _you_. I've loved you since we were twelve. Remember when the kids made fun of you because of that hair cut of yours?" Asked Stiles. Scott nodded. "I used to think it was super cute."

"Seriously?" Asked Scott.

"Of course!" Answered Stiles grinning. Scott's face lit up. He kissed Stiles one more time. Even harder.

"I gave you a ring; remember?" Asked Scott. Stiles got up, walked to his cabinet, picked something up and gave Scott a little box. It looked old, but it was in a good state. "You kept it all these years?"

"Of course I did. I always hoped you'd remember it and propose to me one day." Said Stiles blushing hard.

"I never forgot about it! Stiles… Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Asked Scott.

"Yes! I'd love too, but… What bout Allison? What about everyone in school? Your mom?" Asked Stiles.

"Stiles-"

"I don't know what my father will say about it…"

"Stiles-"

"And there's Derek… He might kill you if he finds out…"

"Stiles! Shut up!" Shouted Scott. Stiles looked at him. "I don't care about anything. I can break up with Allison. I don't care about what people have to say about me… Besides, Danny's gay and no one makes fun of him. And stop saying Derek likes you! He promised to kill you if you continue with that." Said Scott.

"Why? It's funny." Said Stiles.

"Do you know what's gonna happen? You keep saying he likes you. He hurts you. I get really mad because of it and try to kill him. He kills me. Or I kill him. Either way, someone is gonna die; so please, stop saying that." Said Scott.

"You're right. I don't wanna get hurt." Said Stiles.

"Yeah, _we_ don't want that." Said Scott. He winked at Stiles.

"Okay. But just so you know… I think you'd kick his ass. And seeing you like that is totally ho-let's skip that last part." Said Stiles.

"No. I wanna hear you say it" Said Scott.

"Fine! You're hot. Happy?" Said Stiles.

"Super!" Answered Scott.

"What about my father; and your mom?" Asked Stiles.

"I can help you with your father. And my mom… I think she already knows it." Answered Scott.

"That we're dating… How could she-?" Asked Stiles.

"Not that we're dating, but she knows I like you and that you like me." Answered Scott.

"Oh! Did she tell you that?" Asked Stiles.

"Not exactly, but she suggested that we have a relationship that's far beyond any friendship." Answered Scott.

"A mother always knows…" Said Stiles.

"Yeah… Stiles?" Called Scott.

"What?" Asked the energetic teen.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Asked Scott sheepishly.

"Of course. Yes! Yes! Yes!" Said Stiles enthusiastically.

The two started making out when his father came in and saw them. There was an awkward silence, before Mr. Stilinski breaks it.

"Scott?" Asked Stiles' father.

"Hello Mr. Stilinski." Answered Scott.

"Hum! Looks like I was right." Said Mr. Stilinski.

"Right about what?" Asked both boys in unison.

"You two. Liking each other. I'm glad it's you Scott… I can't see Stiles with anyone better than you. But, we still have to talk about this secret thing and protection… And we have to make the rules clear and-" Said Mr. Stilinski.

"DAD! Please… This is the most awkward moment of my life. I'm glad you like my _boyfriend_, but there's no secret here… He just asked me to be his boyfriend. And, I think I know how to have sex. Thank you!" Said Stiles. Scott Smiled at the two.

"Good. Let's have breakfast, then." Said Mr. Stilinski. He went up to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, Scott. The good news is, my dad loves you and he's okay with us. Let's eat, shall we?" Said Stiles.

"Yeah, I just have to call my mom and tell her about this…" Said Scott.

"Sure." Said Stiles. Scott called his mom.

"Mom… I just-" Stiles went to the kitchen. Scott joined him a few minutes later and they were happy having breakfast. And talking about rules…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hope it's good. Thank you for reading. And thank you if you're going to review it. (Please review... It will help me a lot. Thaks!


End file.
